Like Home
by EnglishPoet18
Summary: Caryl AU oneshot...Characters may be a little OOC. Rated M. I own nothing from The Walking Dead.


**So then this oneshot happened. Man, I've just got stuff and thangs all over the brain! This is a little sweeter Caryl than what I've been doing in oneshots, but I hope you enjoy. Oh and it's probably OOC before someone starts screaming that. Just enjoy the goodness peeps! ;) **

...

She pulled her little two door car up to the rusty trailer, the heat of the Georgia air making her clothing stick to her skin. This hadn't been her destination when she had left home, but somehow her little Toyota had driven her here, the tires driving on autopilot to a familiar destination. She was tired from working a long shift at the local grocery store, but going home hadn't appealed to her.

The lonely little apartment that she could barely afford didn't offer her much more comfort than knowing she had somewhere to lay her head at night. If it weren't for _him_ then she wasn't even sure she would have made it this far. Divorced at thirty years old, broke, and all alone in this world had left her almost defeated. He had been her rock during the storm, the one who had saved her really...her angel in disguise.

Carol Peletier and Daryl Dixon had been friends for almost seven years, their lives drawn together by accident. They had met through the local bar where Carol had been working part time while trying to pay for school. He had come through with his brother so often that she had come to know him by name. After a while, they had grown pretty familiar with each other, chatting whenever he came through. They learned they had more in common than one would have thought at first glance. Both were victims of bad situations, bonding over beers as they spilled their guts about life.

He had taken her under his wing, keeping a close eye on her, watching to make sure no loser tried to harm her. It was ironic really, the way he looked over her so protectively like an older brother when she was two years older than him. Age had never seemed to bother him though, rolling his eyes at her whenever she teased him about it. He never seemed to mind her teasing, but couldn't seem to put up with anyone else doing it.

They were each others shoulder when shit got rough, when life got to be too much. She would climb into her beat up car and drive the two miles to his trailer, seeking him out, needing his comforting shoulder. He was always there no matter what. Carol always came first even if they never seemed to realize it.

It reminded her of her wedding night. Daryl had been mad at her for agreeing to marry Ed, had told her that there was something off about the man, but she hadn't listened. She had craved that physical connection, had been blinded by a new love...or so she had thought.

She had been nervous and excited that night, her wedding night, because it would have been her first time being intimate with a man. Her excitement had quickly faded when Ed had become rough with her, thinking that it was okay to push her around. Things had escalated and Carol had run to the bathroom with her cell phone, her fingers hitting the speed dial for her angel, the one who truly cared.

Daryl had shown up a lot quicker than she had anticipated, his face livid and fury running through his veins. He made Carol leave the room after seeing that she was unharmed. She had waited in the living room of Ed's little house and listened to the silence all around her. She had never heard a single sound. After what felt like hours, Daryl had emerged from the room, his shirt slightly twisted but otherwise looking no different than he had when he had arrived. He waited while she packed her things and then he escorted her back to his place, a silent tornado of emotions swirling within him. He never would tell her what he had done to Ed that night and she never pushed the issue. She received the divorce papers in the mail exactly two weeks later and it was over. She had gotten married and divorced all in one night it seemed. Her only regret was that she hadn't listened to Daryl when he had told her something was off. She wouldn't make that mistake again.

Climbing from the car, she stretched her legs, pulling her small purse onto her shoulder. Shutting her car door, she didn't bother locking it. There wasn't anything of value inside worth stealing anyway. Knocking twice as usual, Carol didn't wait for his reply before tugging the door open and walking inside.

"Daryl?" She called out into the empty living room.

There was a resounding thud and then several curses coming from the bedroom. She heard the sound of a woman's voice. He was with someone. She knew she should have called first. Carol knew that Daryl occasionally had women over. He was a man after all and they were only friends, but she hadn't ever walked in when a woman had still _been_ here.

The bedroom door was thrown open several minutes later and a woman walked out, pulling at the straps of her tank top as she glared daggers at Carol. Her hair was mussed and her makeup slightly smudged. She obviously wasn't pleased at the interruption and her irritation showed through her body movement. Daryl exited the room several seconds behind her, wearing nothing but a pair of drawstring pants, his chest bare. Carol felt guilty as their eyes met down the short hallway.

"Everything okay?" He asked, his eyes trailing over her.

She nodded, her eyes flicking to the other woman who was busy trying to slide her feet into her shoes, muttering to herself the whole time.

"I should have called first. I...I can come back another time," Carol insisted, her feet carrying her quickly to the door.

Daryl was faster, his strong fingers wrapping around her arm before she could get the door open. He tugged her backwards, planting her firmly away from the door.

"No, it's cool. Annie was jus' leavin'," Daryl said with a pointed look to the irritated brunette.

Annie glared daggers at Daryl, "Yes. I was just _leaving_. Call me when you get over your...issues Dixon," She snapped as she barreled out of the door, slamming it closed behind her.

Carol winced at the sharp noise, noting Daryl's frustrated expression. She knew that he had a hard time with relationships based on his background of abuse growing up. He went through spells where he would bring home women thinking that it was what he needed, but for some reason it never worked for him.

She watched as he grabbed his pack of cigarettes from the counter, sliding one out and lighting it with a sigh. He sauntered past her and opened the fridge, his eyes scanning its meager contents with disdain. Carol leaned against the counter, feeling like a nuisance for interrupting him. He plucked a jug of water and screwed off the top, his eyes cutting to her before he took a long drink, the skin at his throat moving as he swallowed.

"I should have called," Carol said softly, breaking the silence.

He set the water back inside of the fridge, tilting his head at her in that way that he had. He shook his head as he took another draw of his cigarette.

"Since when have ya ever needed ta call first Carol?" He asked softly.

She shrugged, "You had a woman over Daryl. I interrupted your..." She trailed off, her face blushing as she let her eyes fall to his chest. "You know."

"Wasn't goin' nowhere anyway. I'm too screwed up remember?" He brushed past her and then stopped, retracing his steps so that he was staring down at her.

He placed his hands on her shoulders, rubbing soothingly, "How was work?"

She knew he was changing the subject and for that she was thankful. She gave a little moan as his fingers massaged her shoulders.

"Exhausting. As usual I was trying to do my job as well as everyone else's," She sighed, her head tipping forward as his thumbs worked into the flesh beneath her uniform shirt.

He grunted, tugging her forward so that he could slip behind her, his hands never leaving her shoulders. He slipped them underneath the collar of her shirt, stretching it so that his hands hit bare flesh. She was startled, but it felt too good for her to comment.

"They don't pay ya enough for all tha shit ya do. Should be runnin' that fuckin' store by now," Daryl's rumbling voice vibrated through her shirt, the rough drawl soothing her.

She hummed in agreement, "You're so lucky you don't have to work on the weekends."

He snorted, "Might have ta start," He commented.

Carol pulled away from him, turning to face him with a frown, "Two jobs?"

He shrugged, "Need more money. I wanna get outta this hellhole, wanna do somethin' more with my life. I wanna move."

Carol's eyes widened. He was going to leave her? She paled at the thought. She couldn't lose Daryl, not after everything that they had been through. He couldn't be serious. Could he?

"Move?" She repeated numbly.

"Thought we talked 'bout this. There's nothin' here for me. This town...it sucks tha life right outta ya." He crushed out his cigarette, his blue eyes piercing into her.

Carol's heart pounded in her chest. He was really going to do it. He was really going to leave her. She panicked, visions of her best friend slipping away haunting her. Stepping forward, she planted her lips against his, slanting them just right as she closed her eyes, her heart leaping into her throat.

Time stood still, his shock evident by the way his whole body became rigid, his hands clamping onto the counter behind him. She was nervous, but this was Daryl she kept telling herself. He wouldn't laugh at her, but she wasn't so sure he wouldn't reject her. She kept her lips pinned to his for what seemed like an eternity, her heart thudding soundly underneath her t-shirt. Her heart sank when he didn't respond, but just as she was about to pull away he parted his lips, welcoming her tongue inside.

Everything seemed to happen at once then. His hand slid up into her short auburn curls and he swiveled them, changing places so that _her_ back was the one against the counter. The intensity of the kiss kicked up a notch, his tongue stroking over the curves of her mouth. He tasted of cigarette smoke and coffee, the two mixing into one lethal combination. She hadn't ever been kissed like that..._ever. _

When they finally pulled away for air, she knew her face was hot. This kiss had just pushed them past the point of just friends. Friends didn't kiss each other with the passion that they had just shown. His chest pushed against her with each deep breath that he took, his warm breath fanning her ear. She felt almost drunk in a way, but she hadn't had any alcohol and she wasn't a drinker. There was a deep ache between her legs, a throbbing that hadn't been there before.

Daryl smoothed his thumb across her bottom lip, the pad tracing lightly over the curve of her mouth. He was staring at her in a way that she hadn't ever seen before. It was making her insides liquify into nothing and she pressed her thighs tighter together for relief. She wanted to kiss him again, to see if the first time had been a fluke, but she didn't dare. She had no idea what he was even thinking right now.

"Daryl," She whispered, her voice sounding hoarse to her own ears.

"Sh," He urged. "Don't. Don't analyze it."

She swallowed, her tongue darting out quickly to touch the skin of his thumb. He inhaled sharply and then his arms were around her, crushing her to him as he kissed the breath from her lungs. Somehow they ended up on the couch with her straddling him and his arms holding her in place. She continued to kiss him, enjoying the feel of his mouth on hers. He lazily explored her own mouth, his head resting against the back of the couch, and his eyes slightly parted.

She wasn't sure what he wanted or what this meant, but she began to unbutton her shirt, her eyes looking to him as a faint blush bloomed on her cheeks. His hand closed over hers, his eyes searching her own.

"Are ya sure? I don't want any regrets later," He said.

Carol nodded, "No regrets," She repeated. "Touch me?"

His own hands smoothed over hers, pushing hers out of the way so that he could take over. He finished unbuttoning her shirt and pushed it from her shoulders, his hands gliding snugly over her skin as her bra was revealed to his gaze. She swallowed hard, knowing that it wasn't anything special, but wanting it to be special all the same.

He pressed a kiss to the curve of her shoulder, "God, yer beautiful," He murmured.

She felt her skin flush, her breath escaping her as he began trailing his lips across her skin, leaving a line of fire everywhere he touched. She tipped her head back as a moan escaped her lips. Arching her hips into him, she gasped as she encountered his erection pressing back against her. He shifted them, laying her on her back and angling his body so that he was lying next to her.

She was nervous, but she also knew deep down in her soul that she wanted this. Even if _this_ only turned out to be a one time thing she still wanted it. She wanted Daryl, her best friend. He rubbed his palm down between the cups of her bra and down to her belly, stroking her skin gently. She felt the resounding heat of him low in her belly, the heat pooling between her thighs and soaking her panties.

Carol was curious about the size of him and she wanted to see him, but she wasn't sure she could be that bold. He suckled at her ear, his eyes following hers and he untied the string of his pants, tugging the material down so that his cock was revealed. She studied it, one finger reaching out to touch it. It wasn't as wide as she had thought, but it was long and she absently ran all of her fingers over it making him suck in a breath. She palmed it, the heat of his cock searing her as she ran her fingers up and over the crown. She couldn't seem to look away from it, even when his lips closed over the lobe of her ear making her shiver and tighten her grip on him. He bucked into her hand, his breathing deepening.

"I...I don't know what I'm doing," She admitted.

He tipped her face towards him with one finger, blue eyes staring into her soul, "It doesn't matter. Ya couldn't do anything wrong right now even if ya tried. Explore away," He coaxed.

Carol glanced down at his cock, a small glistening drop of pre-cum decorated the tip. Daryl's eyes were closed, his lips parted and she wanted nothing more than to put her lips over him and lick the drop from his skin, but she refrained. Instead she flexed her fingers around him, testing him with experimental strokes. She watched as the skin of his cock moved underneath her fingers and he bucked into her grip. He shuddered, his body vibrating against hers and she saw that he was biting down on his lip. Another drop of moisture appeared at the tip of him and she swiped it with her thumb, sticking it into her mouth.

He groaned, a rush of hot air hitting her and she looked at him, seeing that his eyes were open, the blue almost consumed by black. He gently removed her hand.

"We'll come back ta that," He whispered, shifting his body so that he was looming over her.

His fingers drifted to her pants and he removed them slowly, pressing kisses to her skin as he went. She tried to cover her plain white panties that didn't even match her bra, but he pushed her hands away.

"Yer beautiful," He murmured. "Don't hide."

She swallowed and nodded, meeting his gaze. He swiped his thumb over the wet streak that ran down the center of her panties and her breath hitched, her eyes darting to his. He waited, letting her calm before he pressed his thumb against it again, smoothing over the material with more force.

She focused on his tattoo, a pair of angel wings that decorated his arm. She had been with him when he had gotten it. He had been drinking and wanted a tattoo for his birthday. One of the regular customers at the store did tattoos and Carol had convinced him to give Daryl a discount for his birthday. Daryl had asked her to pick the design and she had picked the angel wings because they symbolized everything that he meant to her and more.

She stared at them now as his thumb stroked her through her panties, the material becoming more and more soaked as he continued. Slipping his finger underneath the cotton material, he traced her slit and she arched upwards, a lustful moan escaping from her lips. He arched a brow at her, winking as he bent his head. She lifted herself, trying to see where he was going and that's when she felt the stroke of his tongue against her core. Spasms of delight coursed through her and she grabbed at his shoulders in desperation for relief. He licked at her again, the texture of his tongue threatening to send her over the edge.

"Please!" She cried out, not really knowing what she was begging for, but knowing she wanted it all the same.

He nodded, his weight leaving the couch as he walked down to his room. She lay panting until he returned, his cock wrapped in a condom she noticed. The couch dipped as he placed one knee on it, his eyes drinking her in. He slipped one finger inside of her and she tensed, the intrusion unexpected. He sucked in a breath, his pupils blown wide with desire as he stared at her. He suddenly looked apprehensive.

"I don't..." He faltered, rubbing one hand over his beard thoughtfully. "I don't know if I can do this," He panted.

Carol covered her face, embarrassed, "Oh my God. I knew I shouldn't have kissed you. You're not into this," She moaned into her palms.

Daryl pried her fingers from her face, his eyes clearing as he searched hers, "If yer thinkin' I ain't aroused then yer not thinkin' clear," He said with a pointed look at his hard cock. "Tha reason I ain't sure about this is cause yer a virgin. I ain't such a good first choice," He tried to joke, but she saw the hurt flash across his face.

Carol leaned up on her elbows, her hands grabbing his face, "Daryl, you're everything to me. Every time I've needed you, you've been there. Every scrape, every hurt, _every time_ you've been there to pick me up. I couldn't imagine any better first choice than my best friend," She gasped, tears springing forth that she tried to hold back.

His eyes softened, his thumbs swiping underneath her eyes, swiping away her tears. He pressed his lips to hers softly, his tongue hot and searching. She yielded to him and when his finger slipped just inside of her again, she welcomed it. She was confident that he would never hurt her. He took his time stroking her, making her body grow hotter by the minute. She began to writhe beneath him, her hips arching up, wanting more. He pressed the palm of his hand low on her belly, applying firm pressure as he crooked his finger, finding the one spot that would make her moan.

Carol cried out, white spots of blinding pleasure coursing through her. She came hard, shaking with need, her lips pulsing around his fingers. He stared at her, an expression of awe and something else she couldn't quite place. Moving over her, he began to ease himself inside of her, stroking her as he went. She clutched at his shoulders as he slid himself into her fully.

"Been told it hurts tha first time, but bear with me. Gonna make it quick an' then make tha pain go away, okay?" He asked.

Carol nodded, closing her eyes tightly. He began to move within her, the sensation not pleasant, but not unbearable either. He slowly picked up speed, his thrusts becoming stronger and she felt a twinge of pain, but slowly he worked until she began to respond to him as she had the first time. He pushed the cups of her bra out of the way, his mouth closing over her nipple and she whimpered as sensations poured through her. He kept touching her, his hands busy carving trails of heat over her skin.

"Daryl please," Carol begged, her voice sounding husky and foreign to her own ears.

"Shh," Daryl whispered, his palms soothing her face and hips. "Gonna get'cha there."

His fingers found her sweet spot again, stroking it while murmuring to her beneath his breath. Her arousal gushed through her like a crashing wave, a solid wall of pleasure so incredible that it took her past the point of return. Shuddering ripples of ecstasy flooded through her body, changing her, making her forever his.

Her release triggered his own and he gasped, the intensity of the moment hitting him full force as his blood surged through his veins like wildfire. His body jerked as he filled the condom with his seed. He managed to hold himself up with his forearm, the only thing keeping him from completely crushing her with his weight.

His body was covered in sweat, the tips of his hair that stuck to her skin damp with perspiration. She ran her hands along his back soothingly, her fingers absently tracing his scars.

"I'm sorry," He murmured softly and Carol thought for a moment that she had misunderstood him.

He lifted his head so that he could look at her and she frowned, "Sorry for what?" She feared momentarily that he was regretting this.

"I'm sorry for not showin' ya that I loved ya sooner," He whispered.

Carol swallowed over a lump in her throat, knowing how much it cost him to say those words.

"Daryl you don't have t-"

He placed one finger over her lips, "What's done is done. I can't change tha past Carol, but I can change tha future. You an' I, we're two broken people, but together-" He placed a quick kiss to her lips, "Together we're whole."

"Just don't leave me Daryl Dixon," She whispered, closing her eyes against a pounding heart.

"Never had any intentions o' leavin' ya. You were comin' with me whether ya knew it or not."

His arm pulled her close to him, lulling her eyes closed with his heartbeat. For the first time in a long time, it felt like home.

...

****To the guest reviewer who wishes I would just stop writing Rick into everything and just use Carol or an OC: I'm sorry you feel that way. I'm trying not to limit myself as a writer. I want to be able to write multiple situations with multiple people. I do favor Rickyl and Caryl, but I'd also like to try to be open to other possibilities. If my Rickyl slash bothers you, then feel free to use your filter. After all, it's there for a reason. Sending me reviews asking me to stop will only encourage me to keep going. ;) Thanks for reviewing though!** **


End file.
